User talk:This is my gun
Hay ATP. Nice to see you finally made an account. However, I would've chosen something other than "This is my gun" but it's your choice. And btw, change guns. The gun you're holding is my signature weapon. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk ATP, this is Guy. I'm sorry. I realize I was acting like a fag for flaming you.-'Guy' It's alright Guy, we all were. ATP has no-one to blame but JR. And pls make an account Guy, pls? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Forgot I had an account, lol. Guy22 <_< — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Thanks guys I do miss the wiki so thanks This is my gun Dude Like, need a sig? It's just that, I'd like the decent contributors to have decent sigs. Here have one I made up: — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy']]~Talk EDIT: Oh fuck the talk link won't work. Epic could you help me out here? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk I found them I found a site and it has pics from madness combat here Great work. Keep it going, as I am still real busy but I will help out alot when Madness 9 comes out. Keep it up, goodl luck. El Zilcho Le Username Hay, just wondering, would you liek your name to be TehAgentGuy? Just, I think it sounds cooler, and it would be funny if all the real members here had a Teh prefix and a Guy suffix, you know what I mean? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk sure any suggestions from an admin is fine This is my gun Cool then. Paste the sig into your preferences then so everytime you sign in, it appears. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Lol, what would mine be? Teh22Guy? Guy22 I dunno, TehGuyGuy? XD — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Picture Quality When uploading Madness images, be sure to save them as .PNG, as they are better quality that way. Just so you know. And good attempt at the KG-9 article. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Old wiki What happen to the ways of the old wiki where u include the madness tributes as articles? — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy']]~Talk It's only because no-one has bothered to write any articles. Don't look at me, I'm just a sysop. Also, if you are going to create a tribute article, I think it should be nominated, because there are a lot of tributes out there that, lets be frank, suck shit. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk k then so i find a good madness tribute then the wiki vote if they wnt to keep the article? and besides what about the Hunt of the Shoopacabra? it been here in the old wiki Plus how do u make the sig appear like it suppose to? ATP Well you post it in the signature box in your preferences. Be sure to click raw signature. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Wheres the raw sig button? ATP Oops I meant custom signature. Like this: That's really the best I can explain. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk got it — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy']]~Talk Go on steam btw. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk #1: why? #2: I need to be at my computer (im using another computer) — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy']]~Talk Oh you'll see. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk so i download steam tomorrow to see what u did cuz i need to go to sleep soon — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy']]~Talk But I added you on steam, that's all. It says you play CS:Source-a lot. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk i accepted you as a friend on steam — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy']]~Talk LURK MOAR! Yeah, I kinda need you to re-upload this image as a .PNG w/ white background. It looks like you've become TehGuy's successor. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk funeral I would like everyone to gather around to say a few words to our would-be portagonist, Deimos (or not) Hay you guys, it's just a cartoon, he'll probably revived anyway. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk U remembered the improbability drive is destroyedA.T.P.エージェント I dunno. Hank was revived once before the Improbability Drive came in to play — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk Ever heard of the "Higher Powers"? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk NG Since I never even want to sign up on NG (too many nubs; I could catch nubitis if I'm not careful =P), I need you to contact Zilcho on his account (Dark Deimos) and ask him I said where the fuck is he? Thanks mate. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hey Benshi, I passed by his account out of curiosity. Some kid left a comment there critizising you and epic guy for becoming sysops and calling the wiki desperate. Are you just going to take that (though the comment was from october)? — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk Oh that's just TehGuy, nah I don't care about him, he can go and troll the wiki all he likes but it's definately progressing IMO. BTW, TehGuy was a former member on the predecessor wiki and he obviously doesn't give a shit anymore. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk Hey How's the flash coming along? Are you gonna post it in your NG account? — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk after a week of expirimentation with flash i got up to... 100 & something frames and im stuck O_O (well its just a walking test animation) A.T.P.エージェント Oh well, speaking of flashes, I read somewhere here that someone was making a flash with Benshi and other previous wiki members as the characters. Did that one get done? — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk Oh thats alex i think... he said he dumped the project i think A.T.P.エージェント Venting FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!! >=( *rips hair out* Oh wait, maybe I should tell you why I'm venting for. Well guess what? After downloading TF2 and GMod, which took longer then it should've, I'm now finding that TF2 lags, the cursor disappears and I can't see the level. You know why? FUCKING GRAPHICS CARD! Apparently I have to go out of my way and get the proper DirectX level 9 that I need, just so I can play happily to TF2, and I might need to get a new processor while I'm there. But I can play Gary's Mod at least, right? WRONG! Because that needs a source game, TF2, to not function like a spastic and work properly. So now I'm stuck with two great games in my steam account which I can't play! WTF! Oh yeah thanks for letting me vent, I feel better now. =) — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk sure, i probably face these problems most of the time A.T.P.エージェント MC9 is up. Go watch now. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk MC 9 WAS AWESOME although Hank is not the size of a mag agent: he sure pwns like in the previous episodes A.T.P.エージェント Yeah it was. Can't wait till the tenth one (I hope it doesn't take another year). Hey, I made the MC9 article, please help add stuff to it. — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk sure i know tha the auditor took jesus's halo (duh) and theres the screenshot in benshi's talk page (which is real) add a benelli M3 article (i think its in the screen shot and i think its an M3) well kinda not sure A.T.P.エージェント Hey Look at this This wiki has more sysops than we though. No wonder they're so harsh when we ask 'em if we can join their ranks. Lol, one of them is also an Admin. He hasn't done shit but has more administrative power than Benshi. — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk Hey dude, do you have a messenger account? I dislike having to fill user talk pages with random chat. — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk YAY YAY I GOT MY NAME BACK ATP Hey, send me a message over steam. Steam is getting a bit buggy here — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX]]~Talk